As Fate Would Have It
by iheartShules
Summary: Multiple realities have come and gone but only one thing ever remained constant: their love. (Wyatt/Lucy) *New to the show/ship*


_**AN: Hiya, fellow Lyatt shippers XOXO this is my first fanfic of this couple. And I got a bad feeling they, like Carter/Reese, are going to ruin my life.  
**_

 _ **Anyways I don't have any clue why I wrote this other than my muse couldn't focus on anything until I wrote it out. Hope you enjoy! Maybe I'll post more as I have a few more oneshots written.  
**_

 _ **P.S. Thank you Elaine for proofing this for me! You don't have any idea how much I appreciate you and your friendship!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like playing with these two little bits of sunshine.**_

* * *

Multiple alternate realities have come and gone: Lucy married, with and without kids, or Wyatt was, or both at the same time. One had a grave illness, on their death bed, or the other was a fugitive on the run from the law, and so many more that they've dealt with that Wyatt couldn't even count or name them all. Or care.

None of it mattered because they always found their way back to each other. Wyatt learned to not fight fate, once he learned to trust in it. His first love was Jessica but his true love was Lucy Preston. They were soulmates in every sense of the word. How else did you explain how many times they managed to screw up history that warped their entire universe? But still one thing remained constant: their uncanny ability to find their way back to one another.

"What are you thinking about?"

Wyatt shook off his reverie at the soft voice of his wife, looking up at Lucy, as she approached the sofa chair he was lounging on. Through the years, as they aged, Lucy just got more and more beautiful. Back when they first met she hated it when he called her ma'am, now, she still hated it but she smiled faintly as he said it, as if the word brought back pleasant memories.

It had taken years to bring down Rittenhouse. Blood was shed, tears were cried, and lives were lost. But when the storm passed and healing had begun they had been finally able to start a new life together with no more obstacles in their way. Amy was back as she belonged and Godmother to their daughter, and neither he nor Lucy looked back.

"Nothing," he assured as he tugged his wife onto his lap and she easily came looping her slender arms around his neck as her head rested against his. "Hope will be here later tonight, Wyatt. She's so excited about graduation. Can you believe our baby girl is going to be graduating from Harvard with a law degree?" she asked, unable and unwilling to mask her pride in their daughter.

"Yes, because look at who she has for a mother." he replied sweetly, making Lucy smile. "But a lawyer is way out in left field. I thought perhaps she'd be a historian like you or go into the military like me. But then, I guess, Hope takes after you with her stubbornness so her being a lawyer that argues her case isn't so far-fetched."

Lucy pulled back to playfully swat him. "Me?—I'm the stubborn one!" she demanded incredulously, earning her a chuckle from him.

Wyatt's mirth faded as he stared into his wife's eyes, seeing love, happiness, and perfection glimmering in them. "Thank you," he whispered as he tucked her grayish brown hair behind her ear.

She eyed him questioningly before asking; "For what?"

"For giving me this life," he answered honestly. Her big brown eyes softened as he cupped her cheek in his palm. "Growing old with you, Lucy Logan, is a pleasure."

She leaned in to kiss him softly before nuzzling her nose with his. "As is for me, _sh-weet-heart_ ," she breathed.

Wyatt leaned his head back keeping a firm hold on his wife as he angled to get up. Her arms tightened around his neck. His body longed to be joined with hers so that they were sharing one heartbeat. They didn't speak verbally as he carried her to their bedroom. Their eyes held each other's gazes even as he set her down on their bed gently.

Lucy pulled him on top of her whispering, "I love you, Wyatt."

"I love you too… _baby doll_ ," he whispered before taking his wife's lips with his.


End file.
